


一本催人泪下的言情小说：实践出真知

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 黑龙对一本书产生了强烈的好奇心，而安度因是不得不陪他完成幻想的那个人。





	一本催人泪下的言情小说：实践出真知

“我以为你是想要和我散个步。”安度因抱着双臂，似笑非笑地注视着那头埋首案前的黑龙。夜色温柔，落日余晖透过半开的窗洒在他的肩头，晚风拂过他的额前的金发。这是他几个月来度过的最安静的一日，这并不是说没有那些巧言令色的贵族在他面前议论纷纷，没有那些民众的请愿等待着他的聆听，没有吉恩语重心长的“劝诫”等待着他的回绝，而是在整整一天的时间里，他的顾问都没在他面前说上一句废话。  
好吧，那听上去不像什么坏事，毕竟一个合格的联盟顾问就应当惜字如金，具备远见卓识，但是——拜托，那可是拉希奥。那个会在晚餐时间对他的膳食指手划脚的人，那个会在备战室的沙盘旁有意无意蹭过他手腕的人，那个会从他身后的阴影中突然窜出然后朝他耳朵吹气的人。拉希奥，艾泽拉斯最后的黑龙，他的私人顾问，在过去的24小时里几乎从他面前消失得无影无踪？希尔瓦娜斯开始皈依圣光了？直到一刻钟前，国王的侍女向国王本人捎来黑龙的口信，（安度因早已放弃思考他身边到底有多少人被那头黑龙买通了）告诉他那个不见首尾的顾问想要邀请他一同漫步在晚风吹拂的花园小径。

但现在，那个发起邀请的家伙正坐在桌前，聚精会神地读着什么，见到国王迈进房门时只是略微抬了抬眼。“那是个谎言，我只是想让你上我房间来。”拉希奥埋头说着。  
“有时候我真希望你能意识到，你是在和谁讲话。”年轻的国王皱了皱眉，他压抑住上前抽走黑龙手中书的冲动，把那扇半开的窗合上，倚靠在窗边。

黑龙猛地合上了书。  
他长叹一口气起身而立，“我当然知道你是谁，国王陛下，不然你以为我为何要让你来这儿？”  
“哦，”安度因拖着长长的调子，“也许你的国王正等着你告诉他那本奇妙的书里究竟写了些什么让你魂牵梦绕，是毁灭世界的万全之计还是时空旅行的新窍门？”  
“都不是。实际上它是一本关于……”黑龙昂着脑袋，看着人类扭过来的表情。“你在嫉妒？”  
“我……什么？”  
“你在嫉妒我沉迷一本书而并非你本人。”拉希奥偏着脑袋，饶有兴趣地张口。  
“我没有！”安度因几乎是在叹息了，“你怎么能如此自大又狂妄——”  
“但问题是，如果我真像你说的那样不堪，为什么你会因为一句话来见我呢？”  
国王从窗边站直身体，径直迈向房门。

“安度因！”在人类的手推开房门之前，那头黑龙终于把那本书封皮朝下压在一边，大步向前，攥住人类的手腕。“我真的很需要你，你瞧，我今天看到了本有趣到无与伦比的书，而现在我有非常非常想要尝试的事儿……”  
“也许你可以叫左右来帮你的忙，参与你邪恶的小计划。”安度因依然试图推开那扇近在咫尺的门，但他没甩开攥住自己手腕的爪子。  
“不，不能是左右。这太亲密了，我只信任你来参与这件事——只有你。”

这不是什么特别值得欣慰的事儿，安度因想，被一头诡计多端的黑龙认定为他唯一的“帮凶”完全不会让人觉得骄傲。  
“安度因……安度因！我把这本书看了将近十遍，就是为了和你一起体验这种绝妙的滋味，你会喜欢这个的，我保证，再说了你需要来放松一下，安度因，求你啦。”他的谈话内容听上去毫无逻辑且危险十足，但他的语气听上去如泣如诉。“圣光在上，拉希奥，你到底想让我和你做点什么？”安度因想要出门吹吹风，散散步，随便什么只要能离这头该死的有病的龙远一点儿。  
“我想要和你上床，按照我喜欢的方式，就现在。”  
“……什么？”  
“我想要和你上床，做爱，交配，随便怎么说，反正就是这个意思，另辟蹊径，激动人心，我想了这个几乎整整一天了，而我不想再多等一分钟。”  
“……现在？”安度因在一边头脑中缓缓思索着另辟蹊径和激动人心之间的因果联系，一边思考如何能全身而退。  
“我爱你，你爱我，现在落日西沉，我看不出有什么问题，所以别废话了，让我们到床上去，还是说你格外钟情桌子？反正我没什么意见。”那头龙不容置疑地陈述着。

“我爱你。”那头该死的，见了鬼的黑龙用他那双红得快灼烧出火星的眼睛盯着他，真诚地重复着。  
见鬼。安度因绝望地发出沉重的叹息。

***  
“你到底想要做什么，拉希奥？”安度因花费了很多的努力才使得这句话听上去底气十足。但是当拉希奥二话不说用软绳绑住他的手腕，一手不松不紧地掐着他的咽喉，一手拿着一根点燃的蜡烛靠近他的脸的时候，他很难保持游刃有余的态度。“我以为已经很明显了？”拉希奥真诚又困惑地开口，“你难道不该觉得兴奋并身心愉悦吗？”  
“为什么我会在被你掐着喉咙的时候觉得‘身心愉悦’？谢天谢地还有根蜡烛戳在我的眼睛前面，我的圣光啊这可真帮了大忙——”安度因有气无力地反驳着，明晃晃的蜡烛晃得他眼睛发涩。  
“——我就知道你会喜欢蜡烛的，待会儿你就会感觉好极了。”黑龙兴奋地说着，如果他这会儿显露出他真实的模样，安度因准能看见他欢快地轻摇着尾巴。  
“拉希奥。那是个讽刺。”安度因深深地吸了一口气，眼睛依然无法从火光中移开。  
“你是说你现在完全没有觉得……‘欢畅又紧张得想要闭紧双眼攀至云霄’？”  
“紧张？是的。欢畅？”安度因如电动玩具那样接连不断地摇着脑袋，“饶了我吧。”  
“这不对。”拉希奥皱着眉头，继而又如同被闪电击中般地灵光一闪，“也许是我做得不够到位，我想想……也许是我力度不够或是少了些有魔力的话。”他说着突然加重了捏着人类脖子的那只手上的力气，准备张口说点什么。  
黑龙只维持了那个动作不到五秒钟，因为他的朋友突然爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

安度因在一瞬间觉得自己似乎窒息了。这感觉很不好，尤其是当捏住他咽喉的人正是拉希奥的时候。在他重新得以呼吸时又觉得脸颊温热，拉希奥戳在他脸前的那根蜡烛由于他突然的动作晃了一下，一滴蜡液正好落在他左眼下方两公分的距离。但他甚至懒得开口斥责，只顾得上大口喘息。几秒之后安度因意识到，束缚他手腕的绳子被解开了。  
“也许这不是个好主意。”拉希奥盯着人类上气不接下气的模样和脸上凝固的眼泪般的蜡痕，简要地下了判决书。他方才听到人类骤然加速的心跳，这意味着恐惧在一瞬间占据了安度因的心，不知为何这令他心烦意乱，完全没有到达那本书中所描写的高度，甚至连一半也没有。他俯下身，轻轻亲了亲安度因的右眼，伸出分叉的舌尖慢慢向下舔舐掉他脸上的痕迹，现在感觉要好多了。  
“计划B。”拉希奥说，信誓旦旦，不容置疑，“很明显你的心态不够放松导致你无法享受到应有的乐趣。所以我们也许可以交换角色尝试一下，我说，你做，非常简单。”  
“水。”当国王终于从漫长咳嗽中平复呼吸 他命令道，黑龙侧身从床头的托盘上为他端来一杯水，注视着他缓慢地吞咽。“有没有可能是计划C: 我们今天到此为止，没有任何人会死于窒息或是床单燎原着引起的火灾。”安度因翻着白眼，含糊地嘀咕着。  
“那就太无趣了。我刚刚把的这件事情在我头脑中推演了无数遍，机不可失，失不再来，我保证在接下来的过程中不会有任何人受到真正的伤害。求你了，安度因，求你啦——”安度因叹了口气，他不得不承认听到黑龙的废话让他心烦意乱却又理所当然，当他们俩混在一起的时候，那头狡诈的小龙总能如愿以偿，不管是在潘达利亚还是在东部王国，他没救了。  
“别沮丧着脸，安度因，这是为了让我们俩都能找到乐子！”拉希奥快乐地叫嚷着，随手抓起那本被他封面朝下丢在一边的书，趴在枕头上快速地翻阅着。安度因不明就里地盘腿坐在他的身后，撑着下巴数着拉希奥翻页的频次。“我刚才忘记了一件非常重要的步骤，我的疏忽。”那头龙沉吟道，“我们需要一个意义重大，有魔力的字眼，为我们接下来的活动设立一条警戒线。我们需要一个安全词。”  
“一个……什么玩意儿？”  
“一个安全词。”那头龙振振有辞，“一个至关重要的单词，当它说出口的时候能让我们两个都冷静下来，然后终止这项趣事。”  
“意思就是喊停。”短暂的停顿之后安度因说出了他的理解。“没错。如果我们俩有谁不想进行这项活动，那么就喊出那个单词。”  
“哦，太好了，它是什么？我现在就需要它。”安度因佯装如释重负地开口。  
“安度因。”那头龙咬牙切齿地说着。“想出那个单词，然后闭嘴。”  
人类冥思苦想着，有什么意义深刻的字眼能够让着这头小龙在听见的一瞬间冷静下来，瑟瑟发抖并且兴致全无？好吧，拉希奥并没有提到瑟瑟发抖，但是他就是忍不住去想象那个画面。  
“我知道了。”安度因强忍住笑意。  
“它是什么？”拉希奥跃跃欲试地发问。  
“死亡之翼。”安度因郑重其事地开口。

他满意地看见那头黑龙抖了一下肩膀，完美。

“行吧。”拉希奥小声嘟囔着，他转过头去，继续翻着那本书，安度因注意到他翻过了一副插图，上面有一个男人裸露的后背和臀部，他翻了个白眼。“好了，我们来干正事吧。”拉希奥宣布到，“简单的来说，就是你粗暴地把我按在床上，撕开我的衣服，绑住我的四肢，往我身上滴蜡液，一边揍我一边说些侮辱性质的斥骂，掐住我的脖子然后干翻我。就是这样，非常简单。”  
“哦。”安度因下意识打了个哆嗦，“拉希奥，我仍旧不认为这是个好主意。”  
“为什么不？如果我们操作得当，我们两个人都会体验到前所未有的刺激和愉悦，就像书里写的那样，能行的。”  
安度因皱着眉头看了他一会儿，而后轻轻叹了口气。“拉希奥，你确定你想要我为你做这些事？”  
“我确定。”黑龙斩钉截铁地说着。以及我也想要对你做这样的事，下一次。他想着，不过鉴于此时焦灼的气氛，他聪明地闭上了嘴。  
“那好吧。”安度因艰难地眨了眨眼睛。“我们开始。”他低声说着。  
“太好——”拉希奥快乐地开口，然后眼前猛地一黑。他尚未理解发生了什么就意识到自己正半趴在枕头上，脸颊一跳一跳地痛。  
“闭嘴。”拉希奥听见人类的没有起伏的声音从他上方传来，“未经我的允许一个音节也不要发出来。现在乖乖听话，转过去跪下把屁股抬起来。”  
“做个乖男孩。”安度因突然贴近他的耳朵，用几乎听不真切的气声威胁着。

拉希奥吞咽了一下，那本书说的没错，此时此刻他确实感受到了莫大的愉悦……就在他沉浸在对书本内容回想中的时候，他的头皮突然一痛。安度因，那个总是对他微笑的蓝眼睛人类，他的朋友和挚爱，正揪住他后脑的卷发然后把他的脑袋压在枕头上。那是安度因，拉希奥想着，一股奇异的暖流从他的心房向四处蔓延开来。他顺从地闭上嘴，按照国王的要求屈膝跪在床上，脑袋迈进颈窝，臀部高高撅起，整个背部紧绷着，勾住一条漂亮的线。人类的手指探向他的胸前，拽住他繁琐外套上的纽扣，向外拉扯着——  
“拉希奥……”安度因听上去像一个扭不开蜂蜜罐的孩子，软乎乎又茫然无措，和方才相比完全不同。“我'撕'不开你的衣服。以及这实在是太蠢了，我——”  
“暂停。”拉希奥像个戏剧创作者面对自己的演员那样果断开口。“别说不合氛围的话，安度因，你刚才表现得非常好。这不是什么问题……”  
“要停下的话，你应该说‘那个单词’。”安度因皱着眉头接话。拉希奥撇了撇嘴，一边用他真实的手爪，带着鳞片和利爪的那种，勾起自己的领口，轻轻向下划去，那件华丽繁琐的外套轻而易举地在他手下分成两半，连带着他贴身的深红色衬衣，飘忽忽地挂在他的肩上。  
“现在，我们继续。”他的利爪重新变成了人类圆滑的手指，捏了捏安度因的手心，然后转身伏下。  
他听见安度因在他身后叹了口气。

人类没再说什么，他压住黑龙的双臂，拿起拉希奥方才为他准备的软绳绑住黑龙的手腕，把那个龙崽的手臂绑成一个不会特别疼但又绝对不会舒服的姿势。他无视了拉希奥小声嘀咕着“蜡烛——”的口型，把那根刚才燃烧并滴在他脸上的蜡烛扔在床下，一手拽开拉希奥的腰带，拉下他的裤子，然后抬起手掌，揍向黑龙的臀部。  
“嗷！”拉希奥显然没料到这个，倒不是说他不满意，正相反，这使他感觉好极了。安度因做得没错，拉希奥想着，他是一头黑龙，他能在熔岩里睡觉，怎么能指望一根小小的蜡烛刺激到自己？蜡烛一点都不好，无聊透了，而且它刚刚还吓了安度因一跳，他更喜欢人类的手掌，那远比小火苗更能灼烧他的心脏。

人类按他喜欢的那样用力掴打他的臀部，但是安度因太安静了，除了击打的声音，这里如同上演一出默剧。拉希奥在头脑中苦苦思索着那本书的情节，那本书讲述了一个激动人心的奇妙故事，一个雄性蛇人和一个人类男性牧师在类似赛塔里斯神庙的地方大战三百回合，然后又躺在祭坛上“大战三百回合”，那个蛇人用疼痛，毒液和恰到好处恶毒情话让那个被捆得结结实实的人类欲仙欲死，顺从地含住任何递到他唇边的东西，无论是蛇人的手爪，分叉的舌尖还是两根硕大勃起的阴茎。让他除了痛苦又满足的呻吟和哭喊之外什么都发不出，撅着小屁股在双腿间磨蹭着自己的性器，被困在自己难耐的欲望中扭动着腰身，在滚烫的神庙蜡烛滴在自己胸膛的间隙里，期待又绝望地渴望着随便什么又长又硬的东西把自己填满——  
接下来的字迹被油污弄得模糊不清了。

这就是拉希奥为何那么执着地想要和他的朋友继续那本小说中未尽的伟大事业。他反复梳理着书中的情节，捆绑是个好主意，蜡烛也不坏，但毒液还是算了，他不想为他的人类留下什么永久性的创伤。但安度因的承受能力甚至比他想象中的还要不行，所以他决定暂时放过他，先教会他在疼痛中沉沦是多么美妙，然后改日再让他来亲身感受。

他突然想到现在情况有什么不对劲了。  
太安静了。安度因什么都没说，很明显他没有享受到这件事的愉悦之处，拉希奥不是个自私的情人，他决定要让他的朋友体会到其中的快乐。于是他说:  
“暂停。”

没有死亡之翼，但安度因的手还是停下了。

“说点什么，安度因。”黑龙扭头敦促道。  
“……比如什么？”人类皱着眉头质疑。  
“说些恶毒又糟糕的话，书里就是这样写的。这会让我特别特别羞愧而且无地自容，同时这会让你特别特别有成就感，因为……”黑龙沉思了一会儿，“因为一头伟大的黑龙在你手下暂时屈服？”  
“你可真狂妄，拉希奥。”人类微笑着摇了摇头。安度因笑起来好看极了，就像夏日傍晚的夕阳余晖洒在湖面上，拉希奥想着。但这样不对，气氛不该是这样的，他应该更加残忍，更加刻薄一些，只有这样他们才能享受到书中描写的境界。  
但安度因大概一辈子都想不出几句像样的，符合标准的“话”，拉黑决定帮他一把。“这样。”他缓缓转过身子，起身坐起，面对着安度因的脸，清了清嗓子，

“你待会儿可以这样对我讲:  
‘你这个满口谎言又无能的小爬虫，你只会逃亡和东躲西藏，把一切搞一团糟，你的族群不需要你，艾泽拉斯不需要你，你甚至听不见大地的求救……你不值得任何东西，你只配跪在我的床上撅着屁股哀嚎，恳求着疼痛，恳求着折磨，恳求着任何东西狠狠地捅进你的屁股。’”  
“你记住了吗？”黑龙抬起头，兴奋地望向安度因的眼睛。

这下真的挺痛的。  
在拉希奥被人类一拳锤在胃部时他愉悦地想着，这大概是他今晚被揍的最惨的一次，这一下把他揍出了泪花，安度因学得真的很好，不愧是他选中的人类。在泪眼婆娑中他看见人类国王怒气冲冲地伏下身来，双手撑在他的脖颈旁边，低吼道:

“拉希奥——你这个蠢到没边满脑子胡思乱想的小逼崽子，你只会把又硬又厚的鳞片对着在乎你的人，丢下承诺然后滚到天边，我不知道艾泽拉斯需不需要一只愚蠢又怯懦的黑龙，但是……”  
人类圆滑温暖的手指突然覆上他的脸颊，“……但我需要你。我只想要你躺在我的床上，然后吻你到天明。”

“死亡之翼。”

拉希奥隐约听见那个有魔力的单词回荡在他的房间，黑龙脑袋晕乎乎的，他不记得那究竟是他俩谁先开的口。但毋庸置疑的是，当那个蓝眼睛的人类伏下身来，温柔地亲吻他时，他早已把那本他读了一整天的小说连同萦绕在他心头的阴霾抛在了九霄云外。

——……END？—— 

“肖尔，你能否匀出一点儿人手……不是关于联盟的事务，一点无关紧要的私事……是的，不着急，嘱托一两位驻守暴风城的特工留意一下就好……不不不我不是那个意思，联盟保障公民的出版自由，但是那本书的细节太诡异了，我得说，红眼睛黑鳞片能吐火球的蛇人可不多见。我只是好奇创作者是从哪里来的启发……嗯？就在这儿，我把它没收了，我记得我在某一页末尾看到了署名……”

***  
“左，整理一下黑市印刷品的库存或者看一眼暴风城的拍卖行……不是上层精灵的卷轴，我要那玩意儿干嘛……当然，越快越好，吩咐那些捣鼓铭文的黑爪跑跑腿，我需要在第一时间知晓它的后续，我有理由相信它不止一本。那本书的情节太有趣了，我得说，金发碧眼的牧师虽然传统了点儿，但是……总而言之去找就是，嗯？啊，是的，我当然记得……”

“光铸伯劳。”  
他们相隔甚远，异口同声地说着印在那本书末页上的署名。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> ……“光铸伯劳”当然是我的wow角色id，溜了溜了


End file.
